NightLight
• |links = }} NightLight is the het ship between Toothless and the Light Fury from the How to Train Your Dragon fandom. Canon During a raid to free captured dragons from the Warlords, Toothless had sensed the presence of a dragon in the cage he walked next to, but when he looked to see the dragon there wasn't one to be seen and was then called by Hiccup to retreat with the dragons they have manged to save. While the camouflage ability of the Light Fury prevent them from knowing that they had left one behind. That mistake had to the hired dragon hunter, Grimmel the Grisly, to use the left behind dragon as the unwilling bait for Toothless, since Fury dragons are know to mate for life; and Light Furies are a sub-species of Night Furies. When Toothless properly meets the Light Fury on Berk, she warns him of the trap that was set for him, as they circle around it while looking into each other's eyes. While the two furies were quickly forming a strong connection with each other, the presence of Toothless' human friends frightened the none human trusting dragon away and because Toothless can't fly on his own, he couldn't fly after her. The next, Toothless showed signs of being completely smitten with the Light Fury, from watching other dragons doing their mating dances and his own shadow reminding the Night Fury of the Light Fury. The white scaled fury was also fund of Toothless, which is why he followed him when he and the rest of Berk went in search for the Hidden World, but their different views on certain kinds of humans prevented them from being together for a long pierid of time. After finding the island that many have began to name New Berk, the Light Fury approaches Toothless at night fall and leads him away from the humans so they could be safe and alone to properly preform their mate dances. Toothless wanted to be her mate as well, but he didn't know what his kind's dance is and had to rely on the dance he saw and the moves Hiccup subjects from the shadows. Some of Toothless' dance moves didn't sway the Light Fury and was beginning to loos interest in Toothless, until he draw a drawing of her and even though he didn't like her stepping on it, the moment they looked into each other's eyes again the angry disappeared, but after the Light Fury sees Hiccup she flies away while a flightless Toothless could only watch her disappear, again. Realizing that they couldn't properly spend time together in the air without frightening her away with his presence, Hiccup rebuilds the self-flight tailfin so Toothless can have that romantic flight with her the right way. Once it was done and made to look like a real tailfin, that is fire proof, Toothless took to the skies to test it before he begins his search for the she Light Fury, far away from the island. Children Night Lights The Night Lights, Dart, Pouncer and Ruffrunner, are Toothless and the Light Fury's triplet children. When Hiccup and his family visited the Hidden World, the three babies were playing with their parents. After Toothless recognized his former rider, the two went for a flight, with the Night Lights flying close to them. Dart is the blue eyed Night Light and their only daughter, while Pouncer (the white and black Night Light) and Ruffrunner (the green eyed black and white Night Light) are their two sons. Their ganders and names were revealed in both the app game, Rise of Berk, and the online game, School of Dragons. Fanon Long before the Light Fury and her kind were revealed in the third film and it's trailers of it, fans were always fascinated with the idea of a white scaled Night Fury, it had gotten a few to sometimes featured one as Toothless's OC mate in the Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons fandom, through the Hiccelsa ship whenever a fanon white scaled Night Fury is placed as Elsa's dragon. After the film was released, a few RotBTD/RotBTFD fans began to ship NightLight beside Hiccstrid, Hiccelsa and Mericcup, whenever the Light Fury is seen as Astrid, Elsa or Merida's dragon. On AO3, the ship has 42 fanfics, while fanfiction.net's How to Train Your Dragon category has only 5. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Toothless/Light Fury tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : WIKIS : on : on Gallery They look so cute together by Macoraprime.png Trivia *Although not given a personal name, she has received numerous names from fans, ranging from "Nubless" and "Toothpaste", to "Luna" as a nod to a white female dragon from How to Fight a Dragon's Fury who is the same species as Toothless' book counterpart. *According to Richard Hamilton, she is around the same age as Toothless. Navigation